


Giving In

by JLBurke



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Handcuffs, Joseb - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLBurke/pseuds/JLBurke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au-ish, Joseph turns but he doesn't turn into a zombie. When you turn, you become psycho and do whatever dark thinks you've ever wanted to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In

Sebastian and Joseph were crouched, searching the next room for anything they could find. Sebastian thought he saw a silhouette moving in the distance and a quiet growl. He wasn't sure if he actually saw it of if it was in his imagination. Suddenly, Joseph put a hand to his head and screamed in pain. Sebastian was right about seeing something as a zombie came running at the both of them. Sebastian jumped up and grabbed Joseph's wrist and pulled him up, dragging him into the next room, sprinting. Joseph was groaning with distress and struggling not to stumble over his own feet. Sebastian looked behind him and saw around 10 of them racing towards him.

He quickly slammed the door shut behind the both of them. He noticed a bookshelf and pulled it in front of the door. He immediately head banging from the creatures trying to get in.

Joseph knelt down, coughing, in the corner. "Seb, you know you're not safe."

His attention was immediately taken away from the door as he rushed over to him and comforted him by rubbing his back. He kept his hand firmly on his gun in case Joseph tried to kill himself again.

"We're going to be fine."

Joseph shuck his head. "No, Seb, listen to me. I can't hold on any longer."

He could see the pain that was laboring his face.

"Can you just handcuff me or something? So I know I can't hurt you."

Sebastian considered it for a second. "Fine. But this doesn't mean you can just give up now."

"I know." He replied as Sebastian handcuffed his wrists to a radiator. "Thank you." He breathed a sigh of relief.

Sebastian sat down on the opposite side of the room and he couldn't help himself from drinking some of his whiskey. Joseph kept occasionally coughing and wincing but it was encouraging to know that he still hadn't turned. Sebastian was tired and it had been a long day and he found himself slowly drifting off before he finally fell asleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joseph realized he had feelings for Sebastian. The thought of ever hurting him made him shudder, it plagued his mind until he'd had enough, and that was when he tried to grab Sebastian's gun. After his attempt failed, living with these thoughts was like torture. He cared for the man so he hated the thought of him drinking his problems away, let alone picturing himself ripping out Sebastian's throat. It was all too much for him. He didn't know what he felt, if it was love or just friendship.

He'd sometimes notice himself leaning into any touch that Sebastian gifted him with, and craving another, whether it be a pat on the shoulder or a hand to help him up, it made his heart pound loudly in his chest. He found himself staring at Sebastian's sleeping form, his peaceful rise and fall of his chest. He had such a handsome, rugged face and Joseph wished he could feel his warm body close to his own. He felt his dick press slightly against his trousers.

"Shit." He exclaimed out loud.

He could hardly control his own brain. He was constantly fighting the thought of murdering anything in sight. The only thing that could distract him from thinking of that was thinking of Sebastian, wondering what would have happened if he was assigned to him as a partner first and he never met Myra, never fell in love with her and never fell into his drinking habits.

He didn't feel the instinct to kill Sebastian anymore, which he thought was weird, but he still had the extreme urge to kill _something_ , just not his friend. But then he felt a different thing... something unbearably stronger. He wanted to fuck Sebastian, hard. He felt his cock grow even more and he writhed in his cuffs, needing friction.

God, he was only holding on by a thread, he could easily just lose control of himself and let go. He didn't want to do anything to Sebastian that he didn't want but damn, Joseph needed this. So he stopped fighting it and just simply gave in.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sebastian!" Joseph growled and the older male flashed his eyes open as he sat up with a jump.

"What?! What's wrong?"

"I just don't think I'm going to turn." He lied. "Can you undo my handcuffs please, it's getting really uncomfortable."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at his sudden change in mind. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I had a long time to think about it."

"Alright then." He replied, still feeling a little bit of disbelief but he trusted his friend to make the right decision.

As soon as Joseph was freed, he sprang up and pushed Sebastian against the wall. Realizing that this probably wasn’t the Joseph he had first met and come to know, Sebastian started to panic, fearing for his life. Joseph smashed his lips against Sebastian's and bit down on his lower lip, gaining access into his mouth. Sebastian struggled but Joseph had his waist straddled and two gloved hands held his wrists above his head. Sebastian had definitely not expected this to happen. Joseph's tongue explored his mouth before he moved to his neck and started littering it with love bites.

"Joseph, this isn't you, you can fight this. Please."

Joseph stopped to look Sebastian in the eyes. "Sorry, Sebby, but I chose this."

He continued biting again and sucked on a sweet part that made Sebastian moan; his eyes shot open wide, and he mentally scorned himself. The corners of Joseph's lips turned up into a smirk and Sebastian glared at him. Joseph returned to kissing him and his dick was now pressed against Sebastian's thigh, making Sebastian cringe. Joseph grinded against Sebastian's member and groaned. Sebastian struggled harder but to no avail.

"Joseph, please stop." He begged.

Joseph chuckled darkly. "You think that'll work? Pathetic."

He held Sebastian's wrists above him with just one hand, and then with the other, he began to unzip his trousers. As he was pulling them down, Sebastian, with one less hand gripping him, managed to get out of Joseph's grasp. Sebastian shoved him out of the way and went to grab the handcuffs but Joseph was too quick for him and took hold of his leg, tripping him over and then grabbed the handcuffs for himself.

He straddled Sebastian, who was now uncomfortably squished against the un-carpeted floor. Joseph pulled his wrists behind his back and promptly stuck the cuffs on them.

"Fuck." Sebastian exclaimed.

Joseph finished taking off his own trousers before he pulled his pants completely off. He reached around Sebastian's body and unzipped his trousers, much to Sebastian's protest. He sipped his thumbs under the waist band of his pants and slipped them and the trousers off at the same time, discarding the material into a little pile. He promptly added his own pants to the pile.

His breathing became laboured at the sight of the pants-less Sebastian that lay before him and he removed his tie. Joseph wanted this to be enjoyable for Sebastian so he could see his face riddled with disgust when he had finished with him. To make it more comfortable for the both of them, he scooped him up off the  ground and returned to their original position at the wall. Joseph gave Sebastian another kiss before turning him around.

His dick was desperate for some action but he wanted to prepare Sebastian first. He stuck his index finger into Sebastian's arse hole, trying to stretch it. Sebastian managed to keep silent through the slight pain. Joseph added a second and scissored to try and prepare him as much as he could. Sebastian felt a lot of discomfort but he continued to keep his mouth shut as he closed his eyes and pretended not to be here. Joseph didn't appreciate Sebastian's silence and so he hooked his fingers in a little bit, hitting Sebastian's G-spot. That earnt a moan from him that Sebastian blushed at, he hated himself for it but he knew he simply didn't have control of what his body did in response. Joseph grinned wildly and removed his fingers, to which Sebastian was grateful for.

Joseph positioned his dick and shoved it in without warning. Sebastian gave a gasp and Joseph groaned a little.

He fucked Sebastian slowly to allow him time to adjust.It was driving himself mad how slowly he was going. After a while, Joseph couldn't bare it any longer so he sped up and placed his hands above Sebastian's head, on the wall, to support himself. This allowed him to deepen his thrusts. As he sped up even more, he moaned into each thrust. He brought one of his hands around to stroke Sebastian's flaccid cock.

Due to the sudden touch, Sebastian backed slightly into Joseph, making Joseph's member touch his prostate. He immediately hated his reaction as he could help himself from groaning. Joseph sped up even faster and deepened his thrusts. Sebastian was swimming in pleasure while Joseph continued to hit his sweet spot and his hand on Sebastian's cock made it begin to throb. Sebastian's vision went blurry for a second before Joseph left that spot. He could tell that Sebastian wanted more but he wasn't going to give it to him unless he did it himself. Joseph pumped his hand faster on Sebastian's cock and they both felt so close.

Sebastian wanted more, needed more, so he pushed backwards onto Joseph's cock, deepening it some more so he would return to that amazing spot. Joseph smirked at Sebastian giving in to his pleasure. He quickened his thrusts even more; there was a loud sound of skin on skin as he madly tried to reach his climax. Joseph cursed with each thrust and then he finally came, throwing his head back with a loud groan. He continued to thrust into Sebastian, with jittery hips, until he came as well. He sat down, leaning against the wall, feeling that beautiful after glow. Sebastian was so ashamed of himself. His limbs were shaking from exhaustion and he sunk down to sit with his back against the wall as well. He felt Joseph's cum inside of him and he felt so disgusting.

"You couldn't imagine how long I've wanted to do that. It's always been in the back of my mind no matter how much I tried to deny it. And my _God_ it was good."

Joseph stood up and took off his shirt. He instructed Sebastian to turn around so he could wipe his cum off his arse. He threw this shirt onto the floor. He un-handcuffed Sebastian, knowing Sebastian probably still wouldn't be able to bring himself to kill him.

He gripped Sebastian's chin, making Sebastian look at him. He searched his face, pleased with how disgusted and horrified he looked.

"I look forward to our future endeavors."


End file.
